The Right One
by Checkered Stripes
Summary: What happens is, so far every girl Harry has gone out with ends up making him heart-broken. Well Ginny sees all athis happening and now she wants Harry. But she has Colin. Colin acts mysterious and there is a dance coming up.
1. On the Train

Disclaimer: I own nothing! J.K. Rowling owns all! She is a great author! All characters are mainly J.K's but. in the 11th chapter around there, there are characters that I made up. So I own those! Thank you Thank you! :::bows and blows kisses::: Haha! Ok. Yeah! Well anyways. On with the story!  
  
A/N: Please review! I want to know what you think of my story! Well anyways. here it is! ( Much love to everyone who has helped me with this story!  
  
On the Train  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny had a compartment all to themselves on the train. They had just gotten on the train. The day was cool and sun was shining. It was a good day to play Quidditch thought Harry. He couldn't wait to go back to school. He was in his sixth year. He also couldn't wait to see Cho Chang again.  
  
Cho Chang was in her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Ever since he saw her in his third year he's had a liking for her. She finally sent a letter to Harry over their summer break. They met up and started dating. They sent letters to each other all the time. Harry couldn't wait to get to embrace her in a hug again. Hermione finally broke the silence.  
  
"So Harry, going to go find Cho on the train?" she asked.  
  
Harry had never thought of this. "Yeah, I think I will." He got up to leave, but then the compartment door opened. Standing in front of him was Cho.  
  
"Hullo!" said Harry. "I was just going to look for you! Sit down!"  
  
"Hi Harry." Cho replied.  
  
She said hi to all of the others in the compartment and then finally sat down. Ginny looked over at Cho with a distaste. Even though she knew she shouldn't dislike Cho, she was really sweet, she did. She had liked Harry ever since her first year. He obviously didn't like her. She was so sad to hear that he had gotten together with Cho.  
  
Hermione could sense Ginny's discomfort. So she decided to go find the trolly cart.  
  
"C'mon Gin. Let's go look for the trolly cart," said Hermione to Ginny.  
  
This brought up Ginny's spirits but only a little.  
  
"Ok," replied Ginny. They got up and walked away.  
  
Harry watched the red-head walk away. He watched her go as far as he could. But then Cho's head popped up in front of Harry. She had short brown hair and big brown eyes. He felt he could stare into her eyes forever.  
  
"So Harry!" started Cho. "What did you do over the summer?"  
  
"Well, like I told you, I was staying at Ron's house. So then Hermione came over and we all just had a good time over there. We would play Exploding Snap and just a lil' game of Quidditch."  
  
"Sounds like fun! I miss Quidditch!" she said.  
  
She was the Ravenclaw's Seeker. Harry could see her eyes watering up. He could tell she was thinking of Cedric Diggory. Cedric died two years ago in the Triwizard Tournament when the Tournament Cup had been turned into a port key and lead them staight to Voldemort. Harry put his arms around her. Her held her in a comfortable position. She looked at him then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Ron looked away. His ears were turning red. At that moment Fred and George opened the door. Cho and Harry pulled away very quickly.  
  
"Oi! Harry!" said Fred winking. "Sorry Harry! Next time we'll knock!"  
  
They all laughed. Ginny and Hermione came back with confused looks on their faces. They were holding all sorts of sweets.  
  
"Thanks Ginny," said George taking a Chocolate Frog and ruffling Ginny's hair.  
  
"We got these for us! Now give that back George!" shouted Ginny. George held the frog over Ginny's head and teased her. Ginny couldn't get it. Finally Harry spoke up.  
  
"C'mon George give it up! Just because you're teaching at Hogwarts doesn't mean you can tease people!" Harry got up and grabbed the frog from George.  
  
He handed it back to Ginny. Their hands touched and Ginny blushed slightly. Fred and George saw that and started to chant 'Ginny likes Harry' all through the train.  
  
"That was very sweet of you Harry," Cho said. She kissed him on the cheek then said. "Well I'll be going to change now." He watched Cho walk out and shut the door. He finally broke the awkward silence.  
  
"So, what's Fred and George teaching again?"  
  
"It's called 'The art of Pranks'," said Ron rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sounds like fun," stated Hermione sarcastically.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny. Ginny was looking at the ground.  
  
"What's wrong Gin?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing! I'm just excited to be back," Ginny said trying to put on a fake smile. Within ten minutes after putting their robes on they arrived at Hogwarts  
  
I'm sorry to everyone for not pushing enter as much. but my computer is being stupid. Now, I'm trying to get it back together but it is taking a long time. Thank you for all the reviews. I haven't updated as much because I was out of town for 8 days. Also much thanks to my 2 best friends. Amberlynn and Carly! Also known as Superdork and Laicristiel! Thanks you guys! I love you! They also have stories posted on the sites! So please read them!* ~Danniegrl~ 


	2. The Experiment

Chapter 2 The Experiment  
  
"It's so good to be back!" announced Hermione.  
  
"Only for you," stated Ron. "The only thing I'm looking forward to is to another year of beating Malfoy at Quidditch."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait until Quidditch starts either!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.  
  
They sat down at the Gryffindor table and looked at the top of the Great hall. The first years were getting sorted into the houses. Harry wasn't really paying attention. He looked up at the staff table to see which teachers he was going to have this year. He noticed that there were two empty seats and that Fred and George weren't there yet.  
  
"Hey, where are Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"I dunno. Probably somewhere pullin' a prank as usual!" replied Ron.  
  
Harry stared at the ceiling for sometime. It was enchanted to look like the sky outside. Right now it was all different colors due to the sunset. It was pastel colors. Pastel blue, pink, and orange. With a hint of black creeping after all the colors. It was beautiful. It was almost as beautiful as Cho. He looked over at Cho.  
  
But Cho wasn't looking at him. It looked as if she was staring at another guy. Someone in the Hufflepuff house. His name was Stephen Holling. He was a little taller than Harry, had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was also in his seventh year. Harry's brow furrowed. Ron noticed.  
  
"Harry. What's up?"  
  
"Look at Cho."  
  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
  
"She's looking at that other kid."  
  
"Harry, she's not looking at anybody else! She's watching the Sorting going on."  
  
Harry could feel his cheeks going red. He was frustrated, confused, jealous, and embarrassed all at once. She was watching the Sorting.  
  
All of a sudden they heard a loud BANG! Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to each other.  
  
"The twins!" they all said in unison.  
  
Sure enough Fred and George came into the Great Hall smoking from the ears. As they walked in they everyone covered their noses. They smelled of burning rubber.  
  
"Oi everybody!" yelled George.  
  
He and Fred waved. Professor Dumbledore stood up. Everyone became silent.  
  
"Weasley!" at this Ron went very pink, even though Dumbledore wasn't addressing him. "Explain this mess! And explain to us why you smell of burning rubber!"  
  
"Oh that! That was an experiment for our first class," answered Fred. "You don't mind if we do our first class right here do you?"  
  
"Teach your class here?" asked Dumbledore. He hesitated. "Well, show us then."  
  
"Oi! Malfoy!" shouted Fred.  
  
"Your experiment was on a student?" Dumbledore's voice was a little stronger then he would have used regularly.  
  
"Well, yes and no!" stated George. "Come Malfoy!"  
  
Malfoy came in. He had pink hair and his robes were sineged at the ends. He also had a swollen tongue. Everyone started laughing. But Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laughing the hardest. All Malfoy could do was sneer at all the people.  
  
"This class," Fred said trying to sound much like a teacher teaching his class. "This is what you get if your not careful and you try to do the slobbertongue curse. This curse will have your tongue suck up all of your saliva like a sponge. Your tongue will then start to swell. If you don't have any practice at this then it will bounce off your opponent and hit you. The curse hits you instead and turns your hair colors." Fred pointed to Malfoy.  
  
"Actually Malfoy, pink is your color!" chuckled George.  
  
The Great Hall roared. At this point Dumbledore stood up. The Hall fell silent once more.  
  
"That is enough," smiled Dumbledore. "Now please be kind enough to escort Mr. Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Weasley!" He addressed both of them.  
  
The Feast began later than it was supposed to. They finally ate and then went off to bed. Harry was surprised to see Dean Thomas as Prefect, instead of Hermione as Prefect. Dean led the way to the Gryffindor tower. When they had finally gotten into the Common Room everyone had gone straight up to their beds and fell asleep. Harry decided to ask Hermione what happened to being Prefect the next day.  
  
A/N: Ok. Sorry to everyone who had read this chapter before I made the changes. If you haven't read this chapter before, I had put Dean as being a Head Boy instead of Prefect. And I apologize much! Thank you for telling me! And please review! I need help. as you can see (both mentally and physically!) Ha ha. I'm just messing around! But seriously! Please review! Thank you much! Love~ Danniegrl 


	3. Confessions

Confessions  
  
The next morning Harry woke up at 6.30 in the morning. He got dressed and then went downstairs to wait for Hermione and Ron to get up. He sat in the common room on the couch in front of the fireplace. He was reading a book that was for Fred and George's class. It was called ' Everything you need and want to know on how to pull pranks.'  
  
It was finally 7.00 when Harry heard someone coming down the stairs. He put his book down and watched the stairs. It was Ginny. Ginny looked over at Harry, smiled and muttered a little hello while blushing a little.  
  
"Why hullo Ginny!" said Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry," Ginny answered back. Harry watched as Ginny went and sat down with a group of her friends. After about five minutes their little group got up and walked downstairs to have breakfast. Harry wished that Hermione and Ron would get up soon so they could eat.  
  
When Hermione got up it was about 7.15. She got her robes on and went down to the Common room. She couldn't wait to go down to breakfast and get her scheduel. She was back to a normal scheduel. When Hermione got down to the Common Room she saw Harry and sat next to him. They talked while they waited for Ron.  
  
Ron got up at 7.30 and went down to the Common room. He saw that Harry and Hermione were waiting for him. So he ran back upstairs and got dressed. When he finally came back down he greeted them with a cheerful wave.  
  
"Hullo guys!" he said as he walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, finally your awake," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, you would sleep until 7.30 if you didn't fall asleep until 12 at night!" argued Ron.  
  
"Can we just go down and eat?!" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh sure!" answered Hermione a little quickly.  
  
They went down to breakfast. On the way they passed Ginny and her friends. Harry looked straight into Ginny's eyes as she did his. They looked at each other until they finally passed each other. Ron could tell something was up.  
  
"Harry. Why were you looking at my little sister like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like what? I wasn't looking at her," Harry shot back.  
  
"Ok. Yeah whatever," Ron replied.  
  
He didn't want to start a fight with Harry this early in the year. When they got to the Great Hall they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. While they were eating, they got their scheduels. They looked them over. Ron and Harry had all the same classes, while Hermione had one class different then them. Their first class was DADA. Again they had a new teacher. This time the professor was, Professor Raker. They all wondered how he was and how he would do with the class. Later that day they had Charms, with tiny Professor Flitwick. They had History and Transfiguration. Then Herbology and Care of magical Creatures. Then they had Potions and Divintion on the same day, while Hermione had Muggles Studies. Finally on Friday they had Fred and George's class. The Art of Pranks.  
  
"Well, we had better get going to our classes," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Ok," replied Ron.  
  
"Hey! I'll catch up with you guys later ok?" Harry told Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Yeah. Ok," replied Ron again.  
  
Ron and Hermione walked away while Harry stayed at the table a little longer. He was waiting for Cho to finish her breakfast so that he could walk her to her class. She was finally done. So Harry got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hello Cho. Ready for class?" Harry asked.  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so!" she finally replied.  
  
Harry took her hand in his and they set off towards their classes. Cho's first class was Charms. So Harry walked her to the Charms classroom. Before he let go of her hand he gave Cho a kiss on the cheek. But she didn't return it.  
  
"Bye! Have fun!" Harry said as she walked into her class.  
  
Harry had to run to his class to not be late. When he had gotten to his seat the bell had rung. In the class today they were learning about how to treat curses out in the wild. After class was done they all went back up to the common room. Harry told Hermione and Ron about what happened today. He was really frustrated. And Hermione and Ron could tell. So they tried to comfort him as much as possible.  
  
"Well, maybe she just didn't want to go to class," said Hermione hopefully.  
  
"Yeah maybe that's it," said Harry. "Oh Hermione! Why weren't you made Prefect?"  
  
"Oh that?" she didn't mind talking about this as long as it kept Harry from thinking about Cho. "I didn't even get a chance! McGonagall didn't even ask me! Remember last year, near the end of the year, when Mcgonagall called me and Dean over? Well she said that she was to pick the Prefects then. And that it was very close. She looked at me and I really thought it was me. But then she said 'I'm sorry Hermione' and so that's why I had that mood!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione!" Ron apologized.  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Hermione said.  
  
Ron never wanted to hug Hermione more. He gathered up all of his courage and he turned rather pink. He leaned over and hugged Hermione. Hermione was taken by surprise. But she hugged Ron back anyways. Harry watched, but wasn't surprised. He knew that Ron had like Hermione for a long time. He thought about hugging Cho. Maybe that's all that she needed.  
  
"Ron! Why'd you decide to hug me?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, I thought it was obvious. But I have liked you for a long time Hermione! And right now seemed like the best time to tell you!" answered Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron!!" stated Hermione pulling him back into a hug. "I've liked you too!"  
  
Harry was getting a little annoyed now. He wanted to see Cho. So he told the other two that he'd meet them at dinner. He set out to find Cho. He knew she was in Potions but that didn't matter. Any minute it get out and he'd be able to talk to her. She had double potions with Hufflepuff.  
  
When the bell finally rung Harry stood by the door. He waited for Cho to come out. She was practically the last to come out. But she wasn't alone. She was walking with Stephen Holling. Harry nearly exploded.  
  
"Hey Cho!" Harry said casually.  
  
"Hi Harry," she muttered blushing.  
  
"What's going on Cho?" asked Stephen. "Oh Hello!" He said finally seeing Harry. He stuck out a hand but Harry didn't shake it.  
  
"Yes, Cho. Tell us what's going on!" Harry shot. "What are you doing with... with him?" He pointed at Stephen.  
  
"Ummm... well Harry. Err... You see. Stephen is really nice. And we were just working as partners but then I really liked him and... well now we're... well..."  
  
"Going out?!" Harry finished her sentence for her. "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" asked Stephen.  
  
"Yeah! I do!" Harry spat. "What about me Cho?"  
  
"What about you Harry?" asked Stephen.  
  
"She was mine first!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Oh. Well now she's mine!" shouted Stephen.  
  
"Oh Harry! I'm so sorry!" Cho said apologetically.  
  
"Yeah, well tell it to him!" he pointed at Stephen, who had put his hands around Cho's waist.  
  
Harry stalked off angerly.  
  
"Harry! I'm sorry!" Harry could hear Cho call after him.  
  
"Let him go!" scoffed Stephen.  
  
Harry looked back and saw Cho trying to get away and Stephen holding her by her hand. He didn't care. He had no appitite now so he went to his room. He lay on his bed thinking about what just happened. Now he knew why Cho didn't return his kiss. Why she had been so embarrassed to hold his hand. Why she was acting weird. She didn't want Stephen to know that Harry was really her boyfriend. Harry fell asleep with all these thoughts flying through his head. 


	4. The Next One

The next one  
  
The next day Harry awoke with a start. At first he thought it was the storm outside. But then he relised that someone was standing over him. He sat up in his bed and put his glasses on. He saw flaming red hair and knew it was Ron. He calmed down a bit now.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Harry a bit startled.  
  
"Well, I was just about to ask you the same. You were screaming in your sleep. I don't know why nobody else woke up!" answered Ron with a worried look on his face.  
  
Harry racked his brain to remember his dream. He just didn't seem to remember. But then he remembered a fight. He was standing on... something... a chair. He was yelling at someone. He didn't remember who. Then he saw a green light. He remembered falling off the chair. Then hitting the ground and feeling pain in his whole body. He yelled for help but nobody came. He remembered the person coming over and laughing in his ear. That's when he had woken up.  
  
"I don't remember what it was about," lied Harry. "I'm fine though."  
  
"Ok. Are you sure your fine?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. I'm sure. It's ok. You can go back to bed Ron. Thanks," replied Harry.  
  
Ron went back to bed. Harry lay on his back and thought about the dream. It was fading from him now. But he thought he knew who the person was. It was Voldemort. He remembered the green flash as clear as day though.  
  
When Harry woke up in the morning he got dressed and went down to the common room. He found Ron and Hermione in a deep conversation. Harry saw Hermione with a worried look. He knew that they were talking about him. Ron had an idea what his dream was about. Harry made a face when he was talking about You-Know-Who. And before Ron had woken him up Harry made that face. Now Ron was telling Hermione. Hermione had seen Harry make that face too. She was getting worried now. Harry came over.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Harry said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"Feeling ok Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me!"  
  
"Ok. Well, now that we're all here... let's go eat!" said Hermione.  
  
"I'll catch up with you guys in a sec," said Harry.  
  
"O...k...," answered Ron cautiously.  
  
After Ron had woken Harry up this morning Harry flipped over on his stomach. He stuck his hands under his pillow and felt a piece of paper there. He brought it out and read it. It said:  
  
Harry~ I heard about you and Cho. I'm really sorry. I'll be here to comfort you. Meet me in the Common Room before breakfast. About 8.15. I'll be sitting by the fireplace. Much love, Someone special  
  
Harry thought he knew who it was. It was probably Ginny. He looked over by the fireplace. There were tons of girls there. Which one had written the letter? They were all laughing. Why did girls have to laugh so much? He was getting nervous. He looked at his watch. It was about 8:10. 5 minutes to go.  
  
Finally it was 8.15. He looked around the Common Room which was almost empty now. He looked over at the fireplace and finally saw a girl. It wasn't Ginny though. It was... Parvati Patail. He looked at her and she looked back. She glided over to Harry.  
  
"I didn't think you would get the note," she said.  
  
"It... it was you... who sent the note? But how, when, why?" asked Harry.  
  
Parvati didn't answer any of his questions but only out her finger up to his lips.  
  
"Shhhh...," she replied. "No time for questions now."  
  
Harry had a confused look upon his face. But went with it anyways. He had finally put his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She looked at him straight in the eye.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here for me!" said Harry finally.  
  
"I'm happy to be here for you, Harry!" She lifted his chin with her index finger and kissed his lips lightly.  
  
"Well, want to go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure!" Paravti replied. Parvati took Harry's hand into hers.  
  
They walked together down to the Great Hall. They took seats next to each other. Hermione and Ron were very curious as to what was going on. But they had no time to ask Harry, because everywhere that Parvati went Harry followed. And vise-versa.  
  
Finally when they went to sleep Ron and Harry went to their beds. But not before Parvati had given Harry a kiss goodnight. Harry had felt like he was in heaven. And nobody could say or do anything about it.  
  
Finally Ron had a chance to talk to Harry.  
  
"So Harry... what's up with Parvati and you? How did you guys get together?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well... I found this note," Harry pulled the note out of his robe pocket and showed Ron.  
  
Ron looked it over a few times. Then finally said: "Wow!"  
  
That was all that was said.  
  
"Well, goodnight Ron!" yawned Harry.  
  
"G'night Harry," sighed Ron.  
  
That night Ron woke up. He snuck downstairs to the common room and found Hermione. They had planned this so that Hermione wouldn't have to wait until morning to know about Parvati. And Hermione didn't want to ask Parvati herself.  
  
"Well...?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He said it was because of this!" Ron showed the letter to Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked the letter over carefully. Her brow furrowed. Ron could sense something.  
  
"What is it Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that this doesn't seem like Parvati. How did she know about Harry and Cho?" Hermione looked curious.  
  
"I dunno," Ron looked at Hermione with the same curious look.  
  
"Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow! I'm tired! I'm going to bed," said Ron.  
  
"Ok. Well then so will I," said Hermione.  
  
"G'night Ron!" "G'night Hermione!" replied Ron.  
  
Before Hermione went to bed she came over to Ron and kissed his lips ever so lightly. They smiled at each other and then went to bed. Ron felt like he was floating on a cloud. And that's how he fell asleep. 


	5. Wrong Again

Wrong Again  
  
The next morning there was a posting that said Quidditch was going to start in a day. Ron and Harry were talking excitedly. Hermione was reading through her notes for Herbology. She was usually the only one who took notes anyways. They were waiting for Parvati to get up. As soon as she got up they would head down to breakfast.  
  
"I'm surprised Malfoy hasn't bothered us lately," Hermione said interrupting Harry's conversation with Ron.  
  
"Don't say that," cringed Ron. "He'll be sorry if he says anything to us this year."  
  
"What are you going to do Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'd like to just hit him up-side the head," answered Ron smacking an imaginary person.  
  
They heard someone falling down the stairs. Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked at each other. They were all speechless. It was one of the girls. Harry ran over to see whom it was. It was Parvati.  
  
"Paravti!" cried Harry.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Oh... yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Harry," Parvati smiled up at Harry. "I tripped over my robes. I got them before school started, but I didn't try them on. I guess they're a little big."  
  
Ron and Hermione were trying to hold back laughs. Parvati thought they were choking. But Harry knew they were laughing. Harry was trying just as hard to suppress his laughter. But he was doing it much better.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" asked Paravti.  
  
"Yeah... just took in a huge gulp of air when I heard somebody fall down the stairs," choked back Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself any longer. She fell on the ground laughing. Pounding the ground with her fist. Ron followed her lead. He rolled on the ground laughing. They cut off immediately when they saw the look on Harry's face. He knew they didn't like Parvati but they could at least be a little nicer. Harry took Parvati's hand and looked at Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Ready to go to breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione picked themselves up and dusted themselves off. They stood up as straight as they could. Ron put his arm out and Hermione hooked hers around Ron's.  
  
"I'm ready," said Hermione in an Old English way. "What about you, Darling?"  
  
"Ready as ever," stated Ron in the same way.  
  
They followed Harry and Paravti. But they skipped instead and sang 'We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.' Harry looked at Parvati and rolled his eyes. He mouthed the word 'sorry' and she pushed it away with her hand. 'Don't worry about it' she mouthed back.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and Harry and Parvati took their seats as fast as they could. Ron and Hermione followed behind still singing, but much louder. It bounced off the walls and magnified it 10 times louder. The staff table was chuckling very politely. Covering their mouths as they did so. Parvati and Harry ate very fast so they could get out of there and get ready for class.  
  
When they were finished they walked out of the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy was waiting for Harry.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"Mind telling your pathetic friends to calm down a bit?" replied Malfoy.  
  
He pointed at Ron and Hermione who were making their way over. Again Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy," scoffed Ron as he approached him.  
  
"You to shut up, Weasley!" answered Malfoy with a calmed voice that sent chills up and down your spine.  
  
"How dare you say that to him!" Hermione defended Ron.  
  
"Look Weasel has a posse! And Potter has another admirer," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"Go blow yourself up, Malfoy," said Ron.  
  
Ron raised his wand, but Hermione held his hand. She went over to Malfoy herself and smacked him across the left cheek. There was a red handprint on the left side of his cheek.  
  
"You look lopsided. Here I'll help you out," Parvati said. She went over and smacked Malfoy on his right cheek. "There you go! Much better!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
All four of them walked up the stairs to the History of Magic classroom, howling with laughter. They walked into the classroom and took five seats. Ron sat on the outside, then Hermione, Harry, Parvati, and then Lavender. After class they walked up to the Common Room. They put their things away and got ready for lunch.  
  
Hermione, Parvati, and Lavender went up to the girls' dorm while Ron and Harry went to the boys'. Hermione went into the closet to change her nice robes into some old robes. Since after lunch they would be going to Herbology. When she was in the closet she saw Parvati look around and then whisper to Lavender.  
  
"I told you Harry would make me popular," whispered Parvati. "I even got to smack Malfoy! I just hope he knows I was playing around so that Harry wouldn't notice anything between me and Malfoy."  
  
"Just tell Malfoy that when you meet him tonight," agreed Lavender.  
  
"Ok!" exclaimed Parvati excitedly. "I just don't know how to break it off with Harry. Especially when I'm goin' out with his archrival."  
  
"Well, just when you bring him back to the Common Room kiss him. And then bring it to him slowly. Or fast whichever way you chose," giggled Lavender.  
  
They both agreed to do this after Herbology. When they left Hermione came out of the closet feeling like a ton of bricks just fell on her. She knew that Harry was going to get dumped for the second time this week. She knew that Parvati was just using Harry, to get popular. She thought of telling him what was coming. But she knew he would never believe her.  
  
She went downstairs to the Common Room. Seeing Parvati with Harry cast a distant look in Hermione's eyes. Ron looked over at Hermione. Saw the distant look and knew immediately something was wrong.  
  
"Mione. What's wrong?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh Ron," cried Hermione. She ran to Ron and hugged him.  
  
"Are you ok, Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and saw that spark in his eye. The spark that he got when he was excited. Quidditch was to start tomorrow. Hermione knew he wouldn't have the strength he always had when he was happy. She looked at him one more time and poured her tears into Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Parvati.  
  
Hermione glared at Parvati but said she was ok anyways. They went to lunch and then out to the Green houses for Herbology. On the way to Herbology Ron and Hermione walked a little slower than Harry and Paravti. Hermione told Ron what was to happen after Herbology. Ron was shocked. He knew there was something going on. Herbology ended a little too quickly for Hermione and Ron. But Harry and Parvati were glad to get out.  
  
"C'mon Harry!" stated Parvati. "I want to show you something, privately."  
  
She glared at Hermione and Ron. They knew they were to stay away. When Harry entered the Common Room, Parvati dragged Harry up to the girls' dorm.  
  
"Harry... I need to tell you something," Parvati said sadly. "It's about us." Parvati looked at the ground when she said this.  
  
Harry lifted her chin and looked her straight into the eye. "What is it? You can tell me anything," answered Harry.  
  
"Anything?!" she asked. Harry nodded. "Well... I was dared to ask you out. It wasn't on my own free will."  
  
Harry was shocked. He stood there for a minute looking into Parvati's cold, hard brown eyes.  
  
"But then when we finally got together, I really liked you. It was as if this was the best thing that could possibly happen to me," whispered Parvati. "But then I remembered Draco's dare. He said 'Don't fall in love with him or you're gone.' And I love Draco!"  
  
"But... you smacked him... this morning... how?... why?..." Harry trailed off.  
  
He knew what was coming. This was Cho all over again, the same situation, just a different face. He looked at Parvati one last time.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Harry. I smacked him so you wouldn't notice anything between us," cried Parvati. "I really-"  
  
She didn't get to finish. Harry had turned around and opened the door. Without another backwards glance he took a step. Parvati cried but didn't go after him. She knew she had hurt him. Harry walked slowly to his bed. His eyes stone cold. With no spark in them. The warm feeling that you got when you looked at him was gone. He opened the door to his dorm. He changed into his pajamas without putting any care into what he changed into. He happened to be wearing a red shirt and green pants. But Harry didn't care. He lay on his bed and thought of today. How he felt about tomorrow. Where had that feeling gone? Then Ron came in and tried to cheer him up. He was talking about the Quidditch meeting he was supposed to attend. But it had no affect on him what-so-ever. Ron gave up and went back out to talk to Hermione.  
  
"He's not talking," Ron said in a low voice.  
  
"This is really bad," Hermione said. "Two girls in one week." Hermione flopped into Ron's lap.  
  
Ginny was sitting at a table close by. She had heard that Harry was broken- hearted again. This was her time to shine. All she had to do was ask Harry tomorrow. She knew what she was going to say. She would wake up really early and wait. She went up to her room and thought. She soon fell asleep.  
  
"Well, I had better get to bed. Don't want to miss the Quidditch meeting tomorrow," said Ron.  
  
"But Ron, that's not until the afternoon," whined Hermione in a playful way.  
  
"Ok," Ron finally gave in. "But I want to get to bed soon to check on Harry."  
  
"Ok!" exclaimed Hermione. They sat and talked about everything, from relationships to classes. They had Potions first class tomorrow and they were dreading the thought. About two hours later Ron said 'G'night' to Hermione and they gave each other a goodnight kiss. They went up to their rooms. When Ron entered, he could hear Harry moving around. Ron knew that Harry was having a tough time sleeping. Ron whispered a hushed 'G'night' to Harry and fell asleep. 


	6. Ginny's Turn

Ginny's Turn  
  
Ginny woke up very early and went downstairs. She had put her hair up into a half ponytail, with a little strand of hair dangling in front of her eyes. This was very difficult to do, especially with Ginny's hair, since it was so curly. But she managed it. When Harry came down he looked really sick. Like he didn't have any life in him. Ginny thought about backing down. But then relized that if she did some other girl would have this chance.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair. Ginny sat in a chair acroos from him.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Ginny said shyly.  
  
"Oh, Hi Gin," Harry said in a low voice.  
  
"Harry... can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah sure. What is it?" Harry said with a trying smile.  
  
"Well, I've seen all the girls that you've gotten together with. And well I'm sorry."  
  
"Thanks Ginny. But I'm ok."  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know... you would like to get together sometime?"  
  
Harry stared at Ginny for a moment before speaking. Then finally said, "Gin, I don't think this is the best time. I need some time to myself."  
  
Ginny's heart sank. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she held them back.  
  
"Oh, yeah ok, Harry!" Ginny said trying to smile her best.  
  
"Sorry, Gin!" Harry said apologetically.  
  
"It's ok. I'm going to go up to my room. I forgot something."  
  
"Ok."  
  
As Ginny ran up the stairs tears flowed down her face. She passed Hermione and Ron on the way up. They tried to stop her to ask her if she was all right, but she just kept going. They walked down the stairs with confused looks on their faces. When they got into the Common Room, they saw Harry. They decided to ask him since he, most likely saw what happened.  
  
"What happened to Ginny?" asked Hermione concerned.  
  
"Yeah. Why was she crying?" asked Ron.  
  
"She was crying?" Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well, yeah. Did you happen to see anything?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No. She did try to ask me out though. I told her I wasn't ready. But other than that, I didn't see anything," confessed Harry.  
  
"She asked you out? And you said no?" Ron was bewildered.  
  
He didn't see how Harry could be so blind. Out of all the girls that had asked Harry out, Ginny was the least likely to do anything to hurt Harry. Ron thought he knew that Harry knew that. Ron was so confused.  
  
"Well, yeah. I just told her I wasn't ready. I didn't think she would cry over it," Harry stated.  
  
Hermione looked over at Ron. He looked back and saw a concerned spark in her eyes. "Harry, I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Ginny," Hermione declared.  
  
"Yeah me too," replied Ron.  
  
They ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione knocked softly. Ron and Hermione could hear sniffles and knew that Ginny had been heart-broken.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Ginny softly.  
  
"Can we come in?" Hermione answered back.  
  
"Yeah. Hold on," they could hear some shuffling around, and they knew that Ginny was probably wiping her tear stains off her face.  
  
Ginny opened the door and saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione was guessing she had put make-up on. Because there were light pink tear drops on her cheek.  
  
"Gin, are you ok?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Ginny.  
  
"Ginny... I don't think he was really himself. He would have said 'Yes' to you," answered Ron. "I know it, you know it, and even Hermione knows it."  
  
"I know...," was Ginny's reply.  
  
But Ron knew she didn't know. She didn't know what Harry was like. She didn't know how heart-broken he was. He thought about this for a while. Hermione and Ginny's voices sounded like they were far off in the distance. Ron paid no attention to them. He had a lot on his mind. He finally came to his senses.  
  
"Ginny? Are you sure you're alright?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine! Thanks Ron," she smiled brightly at him.  
  
"Ok. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. I'll come get you guys before we head off to breakfast!" replied Ron.  
  
'Ok' was the girls' reply. Ron went down to sit with Harry.  
  
"Harry. Are you ok?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Not really," Harry responded. "I feel like I've been hit on the head with an elephant. I wish girls never exsited. I wish none of this had ever happened."  
  
Ron looked at Harry with a concerned look. Harry looked back with a distant look. Ron could tell he really didn't feel good.  
  
"Harry. None of us can decide that. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you," Ron replied.  
  
Harry looked at Ron again. Harry knew that that line was from a book. Harry stood up and a smile spread across his face.  
  
"Stealing lines, eh, Ron?" Harry smiled.  
  
Ron knew that Harry was back. He could see that distinct spark that only Harry had. This was going to be a better day then Ron imagined. But there was still the problem with Ginny.  
  
"How'd you know?" was the question Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not the idiot you take me for Ronald Weasley! I do read too, you know?" Harry laughed.  
  
They burst out into a laughing fit and then Ron finally said, "Parvati doesn't know what she's missing! You're a great friend Harry!"  
  
"Parvati who?" chuckled Harry.  
  
"Well, we'd better head down to breakfast. I'll go get the girls," announced Ron.  
  
Harry nodded. He was glad he had a friend like Ron. Ron always knew what to do when someone was down. Now, Harry felt like he could take on anything. Even the things Malfoy threw at him. And he was even ready for the Quidditch meeting today. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all came down the stairs. When they were all there, they headed down to breakfast. On the way they passed Parvati with Draco and Lavander. Harry paid no heed even though he could feel all their eyes upon him.  
  
After breakfast, they headed to the dungeon where Potions was held. Draco, Lavander, and Parvati all took seats up front. While Harry, Hermione, and Ron took seats in the back. The 'Terrific Three' were back. The class went horribly well. Snape didn't take any points from Gryffindor or give out any detentions. He was really frustrated when he walked around to see how all the students were doing, and everyone was doing it right. When Potions ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower. Parvati and Lavander were already in there and were watching Harry as he came in. Harry glanced at Parvati but not for long. They took their seats on the couch near the fireplace.  
  
"When will I ever find the *right* girl?" asked Harry.  
  
"She's out there somewhere, Harry. I'm sure!" Hermione said in a motherly- like tone.  
  
Harry smiled and they got ready for Divination.  
  
*I had to put something in from Lord of the Rings! lol! hahaha... In case you didn't catch it... it was 'I wish none of this had happened.' 'That is not for you to decide. All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you.' Lol! I know I'm a freak!!* 


	7. The Question

The Question  
  
They went down to lunch. After lunch, they had Divination. And Hermione had Muggle Studies. After they ate, they walked to the stairs. They said goodbye to each other and then set off in their own ways. Harry and Ron went to the North Tower.  
  
The staircase was already lowered when they had arrived. Harry and Ron entered. The smoke fumes always got to Harry. As soon as they entered Harry felt drowzy. Ron had to walk behind him to make sure Harry didn't fall backwards. Today, they were going to be crystal gazing. Harry and Ron looked at each other. Professor Trelawney would just see shapes in the ball and make up whatever came to her head, first. At least that's what Ron and Harry thought.  
  
"Hello class. And welcome back," she waited for a reply before moving on. "Today we are going to be gazing into the crystal ball. I want you to clear your head and concentrate."  
  
Everyone looked into the balls. All Harry saw was blue smoke swirling around and making him dizzy. Harry thought about everything that had happened this past week. What had made them do that? And just where was the perfect someone? Professor Trelawney looked at Harry startled. Ron nudged Harry and Harry jerked his head up.  
  
"Dear boy," Trelawney started. "I don't believe you don't see it. The thing you most desire is right in front of you."  
  
Every girl in the room gasped. Harry thought. What did he most desire? What had made her say that to Harry? He looked at Professor Trelawney again. She looked back and came over.  
  
"The right one, is right in front of you," she whispered again. "You may start!"  
  
Harry looked into the crystal ball. He saw nothing at first. But then he saw red hair.  
  
"Ron! Get your head away from my crystal ball!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry. What are you talking about? I'm not in front of your crystal ball," replied Ron.  
  
Ron looked confused. Harry felt the same way. Harry looked into his crystal ball again. The red hair was still there. He thought. He just couldn't think in this room. Why did he see red hair? The bell rang and Harry and Ron were the first to exit. They walked to the Muggle Studies classroom and waited for Hermione. Hermione came out and Ron and Harry started to explain things all at once. "Wait! What? One at a time, please!" Hermione held up her hands and pointed to Harry.  
  
Harry explained what happened in Divination. About what the professor said. And then about the crystal ball. Hermione thought. They talked while they walked to the Common Room.  
  
"That's weird," Hermione finally said. "I still don't get it."  
  
"Well, if you don't get it... how am I supposed to figure it out?" Harry sounded frustrated. "What does she mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, what's the thing you most desire?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron! If he knew that we wouldn't be sitting here!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "If you just tried. I swear! Or at least read!"  
  
"I do read! I just don't like reading when I have to," argued Ron.  
  
"Ok! I'm sorry!" said Hermione.  
  
"It's ok!" Ron replied.  
  
They hugged and Harry sat there still thinking. It was almost time to go to the Quidditch meeting. It was to start in fifteen minutes.  
  
"Ron! We'd better get going to the Quidditch meeting!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Oh! Right! Are you coming with us then Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"No... I think I'll just meet you guys at dinner," replied Hermione.  
  
"Ok, then," Ron said.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down to the Quidditch field. There were only ten people there. Ron was made captain when Oliver Wood gradutated from Hogwarts. Oliver was Keeper and Captain, as is Ron. Harry was still the Seeker. They needed to find five new people. Three chasers and two beaters. Ron had called this meeting so that the new-comers could have practice. Harry and Ron watched as all the new people tried out. They finally picked five new people. After an hour out on the Quidditch field they had a team. They had to find a new team this year because the last five they picked had been in their seventh year last year.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and found Hermione. They sat down next to her and she aked how it went. They ate and then went back to the Gryffindor Tower. They sat there, on that couch, again thinking. The portrait swung forward and Harry turned to see who it was. It was Ginny. He thought about how he had acted this morning. He got up and walked over to Ginny. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. The group of girls that she was with started to giggle. He took her over to a corner where no one was sitting.  
  
"Ginny. I'm sorry about how I acted this morning. I wasn't myself. I'll let you know when I'm ready. Ok?" Harry told her.  
  
"Ok. It's ok Harry. I know you've been through a lot this week," Ginny said.  
  
Harry embraced Ginny in a hug and then went back to sit with Hermione and Ron. Ginny walked over to her friends and they began to giggle. Again Harry thought to himself , 'Why do girls have to giggle so much?' It was getting late and Harry was sore. He hadn't played Quidditch for so long.  
  
"Well, I'll be going to bed! G'night you guys," yawned Harry.  
  
"G'night Harry," they said in unison.  
  
Harry went upstairs, changed and as soon as his head hit his pillow he was fast asleep.  
  
Downstairs, Hermione and Ron were still talking. But they weren't worried about Harry anymore. He was back to his old self. Instead, they sat there and cuddled with each other. A question popped into Hermione's head.  
  
"You said you like to read when its not for class?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well, yeah!" Ron said. "What books do you read then?" asked Hermione curiously.  
  
"Well, I like to read Lord of the Rings," answered Ron, slightly embarassed.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. She had never read that before. She was surprised to hear Ron reading something before her. She smiled.  
  
"Well, I'll be heading off to bed. G'night Ron," Hermione whispered into his ear. She kissed his cheek lightly and then walked off. Also saying good night to Ginny as she passed. 


	8. Harry's answer

Harry's Answer  
  
Hermione awoke with a start the next day. She had been awoken becuase of the dream she just had. She knew the dream was Harry's answer. She had been dreaming of what Professor Trelawney had said. Even though Hermione didn't have her she knew her voice. It was misty with a little hint of mystery behind it. Hermione could hear the professor's voice in her head.  
  
"The thing you most desire is right in front of you."  
  
She heard the voice in her head all night long. Red hair, this thing he most desires, *right in front*. Hermione had now figured out this puzzle. All the pieces were right here.  
  
She got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Only Dean, Seamus, and Nievell were down there. This meant that the boys' dormitory only held Ron and Harry. Hermione thought that she was going to have to wake them up. But when she got up to the boy's dorm she heard hushed voices.  
  
She knocked on the door quietly. The voices stopped. Hermione heard some shuffling around and then the door finally creaked open. There stood Ron in his boxers. Hermione blushed a little.  
  
"Uhh... Ron?" Hermione pointed down at Ron's boxers.  
  
"What? They're just boxers Hermione," Ron said this as though he were talking about a book. "Well, come in."  
  
"Harry! I know what the answer is!" exclaimed Hermione in a hushed voice.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione gave a worried expression. She knew that Ron didn't want to hear that his baby sister was what Harry most desired. She decided that she would tell Harry and then it'd be his decision to tell Ron.  
  
"Well, since it's Harry's answer, I'll tell him first," Hermione said.  
  
"Can't you just blurt it out?" asked Ron.  
  
"Ron! This is Harry's business. He will tell you if he wants," Hermione said with an annoyed tone.  
  
She walked over to Harry's bed and whispered into his ear.  
  
"It's Ginny Weasley. The girl you most desire," Hermione whispered. "The question is answered Harry. Don't you get it?"  
  
Hermione thought back to yesterday, when he said 'Where's the right girl?' and she had told him that she'd come. This was Ginny Weasley.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. He did keep thinking about her a lot. He could picture her smiling now. He loved the way she smiled at him, it made his heart skip a beat. And how when she looked at him, it was as though she could see right into his soul. It made him feel all warm inside. Harry was amazed. Harry couldn't believe that he didn't think of that.  
  
Ron saw his expression. He was curious and wanted to know too.  
  
"What is it, Harry? I want to know!" Ron said.  
  
All Harry had to say was 'Your sister' and Ron understood. He knew that Harry would be the right one for his baby sister. Even though she wasn't a baby anymore. She was growing up.  
  
He had to stop thinking like this. He was beginning to sound like his Mum.  
  
Harry got dressed and was going to go downstairs into the Common Room, when he turned around and gave Hermione a hug and said "Thank you Mione!"  
  
"Your welcome," she said hugging back.  
  
Ron was getting jealous since Hermione was his. He went over and stole Hermione from Harry's grasp.  
  
"Harry. go find Ginny!" Ron said jokingly.  
  
"Right! Thanks again Hermione!" Harry said as he ran downstairs.  
  
Harry sat on the couch and waited for Ginny to come down.  
  
It was sometime before she had come down. He glanced over at the person coming down the stairs. Ginny Weasley stood at the bottom of the stairs looking around. She was so beautiful. Why hadn't Harry noticed her before? He suddenly realized that she was looking at him.  
  
Harry stood up and went over to Ginny. He looked into those warm, brown eyes.  
  
"Ginny." he took her hand. As he took her hand she blushed slightly. "I'm really sorry the way I acted the other day."  
  
"It's ok Harry," she said knowingly. "But Harry. I have to tell you something."  
  
She looked disappointed.  
  
"Let me tell you something first," Harry said as he squeezed her hand. "Ginny. you're the one for me! I've been blind these past years. I've never realized how special you were to me Gin."  
  
Harry looked straight into her warm, brown eyes. Ginny looked back into Harry's emerald green ones and was lost. She could stay lost in those eyes forever.  
  
Finally, Ginny came back into reality and realized something as she looked over Harry's shoulder. Her heart sunk. She had a look of disappointment upon her face.  
  
"Gin. what's wrong?" asked a concerned Harry.  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry!" she started to cry.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Harry heard the most familiar voice. "Talking to Ginny? She's really nice huh Harry?"  
  
Harry spun around and he was face to face with. Colin Creevey. Harry stood there for a moment not daring to breath. He was confused. He didn't understand. Then it hit him.  
  
He, Harry, was not the first one to notice Ginny as being the special someone in his life. He had lost Ginny then. He might as well given his life to Voldemort then. Not knowing what to do he turned to look at Ginny. Harry's face had become white. Ginny noticed the change of color in his face.  
  
"Harry. I'm so sorry!" Ginny whimpered. "I didn't know when you'd be ready. Colin was there for me."  
  
Harry turned to Colin. He glared at Colin. But he couldn't blame Colin. He just happened to be there when Ginny was down. Now Harry was paying for it. He had said no to Ginny.  
  
"Colin. you take care of her. Ok?" Harry said trying to force a smile.  
  
Colin smiled back. "Ok, Harry, I will!"  
  
Harry walked back upstairs. It felt as though a ton of bricks fell upon him. It was hard for Harry to breath. He was just getting to the top of the stairs when. he passed out and fell backwards. 


	9. Remembering Harry's problem

Remembering Harry's Problem  
  
Harry woke up in the hospital wing. He opened his eyes only a little and there were people cheering. His head hurt really, bad. At first he didn't remember what had happened. Then he remembered passing out. He only thought he had hit his head on the ground.  
  
He opened his eyes wider and saw eight people around him. There were six people with flaming red hair. This meant that Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were there. Harry sat up and put his glasses on. He looked around and saw, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Colin. Now Harry knew why he had passed out.  
  
"Oh Harry! Bless you! You're awake!" cried Mrs. Weasley. She embraced him in a motherly hug.  
  
"What happened?" asked Harry.  
  
"You got to the top of the stairs and then. kind of passed out. You fell backwards and fell down the stairs," Ginny spoke up.  
  
"We've been so worried about you. You haven't even moved for a week now. It's Thursday. You passed out last Wednesday," Hermione said sadly.  
  
"What?! I've been laying here for a week?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes," Ron put in. "We've been worried sick. We thought you were." Ron trailed off. Everyone was thinking the same thing.  
  
"The question is. why did you pass out?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
Harry thought. Did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley know about Ginny being Harry's desire? He didn't want to lie to the Weasleys. He also didn't want to tell the truth.  
  
"Well, I. uhh. I don't remember actually," lied Harry.  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Ginny all looked at one another. They knew Harry was lying. They didn't know the real truth but they knew he wasn't telling it. Harry was going to get out of bed when Mrs. Weasley pushed him back down. He landed with a THUMP on the bed and the sweets and cards around his bed jumped.  
  
"Harry, dear, you need your rest," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Harry looked up at Mrs. Weasley. He knew she was trying to be caring, but Harry really wanted to get up and talk to Hermione and Ron alone. Without the Weasley's standing around. And without Ginny.  
  
He never told Ginny that she was his desire. He laid back down in bed. He wasn't tired. But he was tired of thinking. Tired of being around girls. He didn't mean Hermione. All they did was break guy's hearts. Harry thought he'd had enough girls to last him the rest of his life. He stayed in bed the rest of the night.  
  
That night Harry had a dream of being with Ginny. What it would be like. He could imagine the smell of Ginny's hair. Her big, brown, warm eyes staring straight into his. How she would hold Harry. How Harry would hold her. All of these thoughts flying through his head he fell asleep.  
  
He awoke the next morning to the smell of apples. He opened his eyes and saw red hair. It was Ginny. He reached for his glasses and put them on. He sat up slowly and look at Ginny. She was asleep on the chair next to the bed. In her hand was a slip of paper.  
  
Harry looked at it and decided he would not touch it. Harry put his hand on Ginny's. She stirred then fell quiet again. Harry loved the feeling of her soft, pale skin. She was so pretty when she was asleep. The sun was coming up. It shone across her face. Her eyelids fluttered as the sun creeped into them. When her eyes were in the sun they came out as a lighter brown than usual.  
  
She sat up. She stuffed the piece of parchment into her robe pocket. She looked at Harry and smiled. Harry smiled back and for once she didn't blush. For once she felt comfortable around Harry. Harry noticed that she had relaxed and so he did too. They talked about everything. From childhood memories(a thing Harry didn't mention a lot), to Quidditch.  
  
They talked for hours. Until Madame Pomfrey let Harry go. Ginny and Harry walked back up to the Common Room hand-in-hand. But when they gave the Fat Lady the password they let go of each other's hands. But before letting go of Harry's hand, Ginny stuffed the piece of parchment into Harry's hand. Harry stuffed it into his own pocket.  
  
They walked into the crowded Common Room. Everyone was talking so loudly that they didn't even notice Harry and Ginny. What was everyone talking about? Harry went over to the message board. There was a piece of paper saying that there would be a dance.  
  
Everyone was talking about who they were going to take to the dance. Harry had no one to go with. He thought about asking Ginny, but then remembered Colin. 


	10. The Note

Chapter 10 The Note  
  
Harry thought Who was still free to go to the dance with? Hermione? Ron. Ginny? Colin. Parvati? Draco. What about that girl from Hufflepuff? No. He didn't even know her name. Jessica, from Ravenclaw? No. She had someone. Nobody else came to mind. Except for Lavender, but he didn't want to go with anyone that had any contact with Parvati.  
  
He stood up to go upstairs. He put his hands in his robe's pockets and felt the note that Ginny had given him. His heart was racing. He ran upstairs and was out of breath by the time he reached his bed. He sat down and took the note out of his pocket. He could smell the apple perfume on the note. It smelled just like Ginny.  
  
Harry took his time opening the note. He unfolded the first flap and the perfume smelled even stronger. He took in all that he could. Every breath reminded him so much of Ginny, that he couldn't help feeling sorry for himself. The next flap was opened. He could start to see Ginny's silver, flowing handwriting on the parchment. He couldn't take it anymore... so he finished unfolding the note.  
  
Ginny's handwriting shone brighter and the smell was even stronger when finally opened all the way. It said:  
  
Dearest Harry, I just wanted to let you know that I do love you. But I needed some comforting at a time that you couldn't help me. But someone was there for me. And of course that someone was Colin. I ran to him for comfort before thinking about what I was doing. Well to show my love for you, I would like to have a slow dance with you. I know you won't deny, but please come to me with the answer. I'll be waiting in my dorm for you. Much Love Always, Ginny  
  
After reading this Harry felt happier. The air around him felt lighter. He got up off his bed and started to walk. He didn't know where his feet were taking him. But all of a sudden he found himself standing in front of Ginny's dorm. He got nervous but didn't back down. He knocked softly on the door.  
  
He heard a soft whisper that was barley audible.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ginny.  
  
She wasn't paying much attention because she thought it was Colin and because she was writing in her diary. She knew that she had better bring hers this year, because she didn't want what happened in her second year to repeat itself. She was writing a love note to Harry. But she never meant to actually give it to him.  
  
"Gin?" Came Harry's voice back through the door.  
  
Ginny looked at the door bewildered. Harry. it was Harry knocking on her door.  
  
"Hold on one second Harry."  
  
"Ok Gin. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just fine Harry. I... uh... just have to do something real quick."  
  
Ginny shoved her diary in her side table drawer. And quickly brushed her hair out. She pulled back her hair into a ponytail and left two strands of hair hanging in front of her eyes.  
  
"Coming Harry."  
  
She opened the door and saw Harry. He wasn't much taller than her, but Ginny had to look up to him. He was a lot muscular than Ginny had ever remembered him. She stood there staring at him until Harry broke the silence.  
  
"Can. I. come in?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Of. of course!"  
  
She stepped back from the door and let Harry enter the room. Harry looked around. It was a lot brighter than the boys' dorm. And it smelled a lot prettier too.  
  
Ginny sat down on her bed and left some room for Harry to sit down. He obviously didn't get the message that easily. So she patted the bed next to her and Harry sat down. When he sat down he didn't look at Ginny but at the ground.  
  
Ginny stared at the ground also. But looked up when Harry spoke. Harry looked up at the same time and their faces were very close to each other's.  
  
"Yes Ginny." Harry whispered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes Ginny." Harry repeated. "I will dance with you."  
  
Harry gave a smile that made Ginny's heart skip a beat. She blushed and turned away. Harry carefully turned Ginny's face to look at him. He put the strands behind her ears. Her skin was smooth. He pulled her closer and kissed her ever so lightly. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned in further. Their kiss was even more passionate then Harry had expected.  
  
When Harry and Ginny had finally pulled away, Ginny looked into Harry's eyes. She loved to stare into his emerald green eyes. She could get lost in them forever. Harry stared back. They were just about to kiss again, when there was a knock on the door.  
  
It made Harry and Ginny jump. They looked at each other and began to wonder.  
  
"Ginny?" Came a hurried, hushed whisper.  
  
"Colin?"  
  
"Yeah. It's me. Can I come in? I've got something to tell you."  
  
"Yeah. Hold on one second Colin."  
  
Ginny pushed Harry over to the closet and whispered for him to stay there. Ginny tried to look as calm as possible. If Colin found out that Harry had been in here, Colin would be mad.  
  
"Coming Colin."  
  
"Gin. It's really important. Can.. can you hurry up?"  
  
Ginny had a worried expression on her face as she opened the door. Colin looked at her in disbelief. Why was Ginny wearing her hair up? She usually only put it up for Quidditch. Oh well, guess it's a little something new. Though Colin.  
  
"What's so important Colin?" asked Ginny with a nervous tone.  
  
Colin started to pace around the room. He walked in front of the closet a few times and then finally sat down on Ginny's bed.  
  
"Well... it's just that..." Colin stuttered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well... Ginny... please don't be mad."  
  
"Huh?! What is it Colin?" Ginny had a worried look upon her face.  
  
Colin was looking everywhere but Ginny. Ginny could tell something was up. Something that Colin wanted to avoid but needed to tell someone.  
  
"Gin..." But Colin couldn't finish. He pressed his lips against Ginny's and then walked out. "I'm sorry Gin." Colin said before walking out of the dorm.  
  
Ginny was speechless. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Colin closed the door behind him and Ginny heard him walk away.  
  
"Are... you... ok Gin?" asked Harry in a caring way.  
  
"I... I... don't know." And Ginny began to cry.  
  
Harry walked out of the closet and sat down next to Ginny. He held her in a comfortable way. He didn't know what happened then... but he knew that it wasn't good. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulders. He laid his chin upon her head and smelled her hair. It smelled just like her letter.  
  
They sat there for what seemed like hours. Harry looked at his watch. 11:47. He had been sitting there for two hours. Talking with Ginny about nothing at all.  
  
"Well Gin..." Harry finally said. "It's getting late. I'd better go. You need your rest too. For the Qudditch game tomorrow against Hufflepuff. And then the dance at night."  
  
Ginny looked up at Harry and smiled. "Yeah... I guess your right."  
  
Harry got up off of Ginny's bed and let Ginny get up also. Ginny walked Harry to the door.  
  
"G'nite Harry."  
  
"G'nite Ginny."  
  
Harry leaned in and gave Ginny a goodnight kiss. Harry went to his dorm. Got dressed and got in bed with the kiss still lingering on his lips. As with Ginny. And they fell into a good night's sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Danniegrl: Ok! Sorry everyone for keeping you in suspense! But here it is! Finally... what the letter says! LOL! Ok... well I hope you like it. I had to make Colin a little mysterious in this chapter cuz... well just cuz! hee hee! Well you'll soon find out why! In the next chapter! Well... please review! Thankee! Love~ Danniegrl 


	11. Quidditch

A/N: Ok. I just went back through all my chapters and found out that I did not put who was on the Quidditch team. So just to let you know I'll name them for you. By the way, I do not own Harry, Ginny, Ron, or Dean. But I do own Andrew Ritter, Sydnie Apple, and Lynda Holling. Ok Ginny, Sydnie, and Lynda are all Chasers. Dean and Andrew are Beaters. Ron is Keeper and Captain. And Harry is, of course, Seeker. So there you go! Sorry to all whom read before. It said that Harry was captain but I found out that I made Ron captain in one of my earlier chapters. Sorry that I didn't check before hand. And thank you to seihad1 for pointing that out. Well, I'm sorry to the person who signed Casual Reader. You did point out a mistake that I made. And thank you for letting me know that my attitude reflects my writing! I appreciate it very much! So I took that part out! Thank you! ( On with the Chapter!  
  
Chapter 11 Quidditch  
  
When Harry woke up it was a nice sunny day. He looked over at his clock. It read 8:07. Harry decided he'd get up since he couldn't get back to sleep. He got up and looked around for his robes. When Harry put them on, it smelled like apples. He smiled and decided against it. If Ron knew that Harry had been in Ginny's dorm, Ron would gladly give Harry a black eye. So Harry dug through his trunk and found another pair.  
  
He walked down the stairs into the Common Room. Not a lot of noise meant that a lot of people had slept in. He walked toward the red, velvet couch in front of the fire. Hermione and Ron were deep in conversation. Harry cleared his throat loudly, just so that he didn't interrupt their conversation.  
  
"Hullo Harry. Good morning!" said Hermione.  
  
"Good morning Hermione. Ron," replied Harry.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Ron said at last.  
  
"We were waiting for you to get up so that we could head down to breakfast together," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, let's go then," Harry said.  
  
They walked out of the portrait hole and were standing at the top of the marble staircase, when Harry heard someone crying. He looked at Hermione and Ron surprised. They didn't know what was going on, but then Harry spoke up.  
  
"Do you hear that?" asked Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron strained their ears and listened. But heard nothing.  
  
"No, sorry, I don't hear anything," said Ron. "What is it?"  
  
"Someone's crying," replied Hermione.  
  
"Yeah," responded Harry.  
  
They followed the faint cry to a small, empty classroom. They entered. It was cold, dark, and dusty. Obviously, it hadn't been used in a couple of years. Hermione lit her wand and held it above her head. The light spread all over the tiny classroom. Over in one of the corners, there was a little body in a heap crying on the floor.  
  
"Hullo?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron went cautiously over to the heap and pulled out his wand. A wide grin spread across his face. This meant that he had an idea. Instead of casting a spell over the person, he poked it and then quickly stepped away. The person shivered and then spoke.  
  
"Ouch!" said the person. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Well, I've always wanted to do that," Ron quickly stated and grinned again.  
  
"Ron!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Colin?" asked Harry carefully. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" said Colin huffily. He lifted his face and wiped his eyes with the back of his robe sleeves.  
  
"We heard someone crying and we wanted to make sure they were alright. Are you ok?" asked Hermione sympathetically.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Colin again huffed.  
  
"Why were you crying Colin?" asked Ron.  
  
"Is it any of your business, Weasley?" Colin spat. He was starting to sound like Malfoy.  
  
"Well if you want any help, it has to be our business," replied Ron coolly.  
  
"I don't need any help!" Colin retorted. "I just got mixed up! And it won't happen again. I promise you that!"  
  
"We were just trying to help Colin! No need to get angry. And you don't get angry at people who try to help you!" Harry retorted back.  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron turned on their heels and walked out of the room. Leaving Colin to himself in the dark room. They walked to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Hermione piled her plate full. But Ron and Harry stared at an empty plate. They didn't feel like eating. Harry looked at his watch. It was 9:15. Forty-five minutes until the Quidditch game.  
  
"Well, we should head off to the locker room. See ya Hermione. C'mon Ron," Harry said.  
  
"Coming Harry. Bye Hermione," Ron waved.  
  
"Bye you guys! Good luck!" replied Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry walked into the locker room and got dressed into their Quidditch robes. About ten minutes went by and while Ron and Harry were talking Dean and Andrew came in. They got dressed and then Harry, Ron, Dean, and Andrew all talked about the strategy they would use for this game. It was about ten till 10:00. And still the girls were not there. Ron looked at his watch nervously.  
  
"Has anyone seen Sydnie, Ginny, and Lynda?" asked Ron nervously.  
  
"No," Dean and Harry replied.  
  
"I saw them talking to Daniel, a Ravenclaw boy," replied Andrew.  
  
"Those girls!" Ron replied with his fists clenched.  
  
Then five minutes before the game was supposed to start, Ron heard girl giggles.  
  
"Does any guy know why girls giggle? And not laugh?" asked Ron quite annoyed.  
  
All the guys shrugged their shoulders. He wandered over to the three girls who were talking and giggling.  
  
"Oh!" squealed Lynda. "He's so cute!"  
  
"Why can't he be in our year?" asked Sydnie. "It's not fair!" She pouted playfully.  
  
"Girls! Calm down!" replied Ron. "Get ready! There's three min-"  
  
But as he looked towards the girls he found that they were already dressed in their Quidditch robes. So he didn't need to finish the sentence.  
  
"C'mon! Take a seat!" said Ron.  
  
They all took a seat and Ron told Harry that he was not to catch the Snitch until they were ahead by 30, unless the other Seeker was going after it. Then he would have to get it no matter how many points they were ahead or behind. So it was the Chasers jobs to be on the Quaffle at all times. Ron got a chance to wish them all a 'Good luck' before it was time to go to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
They stood behind the closed doors and waited until they heard Madame Hooch's whistle. When they heard her whistle, the doors opened, they mounted their brooms, and took off soaring into the air. The Gryffindor team took one lap around the pitch and then made a half circle around Madame Hooch. Hufflepuff would complete the circle around her.  
  
Ron and the Hufflepuff captain shook hands.  
  
"I want a nice, clean game!" shouted Madame Hooch up to the floating players.  
  
She opened the trunk full of balls and the snitch flew out. Then came the Bludgers. Madame Hooch mounted her broom with the Quaffle in her hands. She threw the Quaffle up and blew her whistle. The game started.  
  
"And the game begins," says Lee Jordan. Even though he graduated he comes to the Quidditch games to commentate.  
  
Sydnie grabbed the Quaffle right as the game began. She swooped through all the Chasers and Beaters. It was only she and the Keeper. She threw the Quaffle at one of the goals and made it.  
  
"Ten points to Gryffindor!" shouted Lee.  
  
The Quaffle was back in play, this time one of the Hufflepuff Chasers got it. He threw it at the goal, but Ron sped to stop it from going in.  
  
"Nice stop by Ronald Weasley," Lee smirked as he said this. Ron hated to be called Ronald, and Lee knew it. Ron sent a death stare Lee's way and then resumed the game.  
  
The Beaters were doing their job. Saving the Gryffindor's that were threatened by them, by hitting them, on purpose, towards the Hufflepuff team. As all this chaos was happening, Harry was above all the players', looking for that little speck of gold. Like Ron had said, he was not to catch the Snitch until they were 30 points ahead. There were only 20 more points to go.  
  
Harry was getting bored. Then he saw the Snitch. He looked around for the other Seeker. Did he see it too? He didn't know where the other Seeker was. Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was diving towards the ground. Harry sped to catch up. He was too far behind. But something or rather someone made him speed up. Just thinking about Ginny gave him more energy to put into his broom. He sped up and finally caught up with the other Seeker. They were neck and neck.  
  
While Harry was chasing the Snitch, Gryffindor scored another goal. The score was now 20-0.  
  
"That was a great goal by Ginny Weasley. And a nice try by the Hufflepuff Keeper," announced Lee. He was fairer than he had been in his years at Hogwarts. Now that he didn't actually have a house, he didn't favor one over the other. He just fancied Gryffindor rather than any other house.  
  
Harry and the other Seeker took their eyes off the Snitch to get a good look at each other's face. Harry knew better than to do this, but he needed a distraction so that the Snitch could get away. Then the Chasers would be able to have another chance in scoring one more goal. His plan worked. And soon the Snitch sped away from sight. Harry flew back over everyone's heads. The Hufflepuff Chasers had the Quaffle. Ginny and the other two chasers tried to take it away but she was too fast. She flew right up to the goal and threw it. Ron did a spinning dive and caught it just as it was about to go through.  
  
"Nice diving save made by Ron Weasley," shouted Lee. Ron grinned from ear to ear. That, by far, was one of his best moves.  
  
Ron threw the Quaffle out to Sydnie. Then Sydnie brought it up. The Chasers were following close behind. One got in front of her and he turned around to face Sydnie. She looked around and saw Lynda. She threw the Quaffle as hard as she could to Lynda. She caught it and brought it up to the goal. Threw it at one of the hoops and.  
  
"Goal!" yelled Lee. "Nice goal by Lynda Holling."  
  
Now Harry looked around for the Snitch once more. He spotter it and flew as fast as he could. The other Seeker saw Harry and raced behind him. Harry was the quicker of the two. Harry sped up, reached out an arm, and clasped his hand over the little gold speck.  
  
"Harry's caught the Snitch! 150 points for Gryffindor! Gryffindor's won!" exclaimed Lee jumping up and down.  
  
Everyone landed on the ground. They all jumped on Harry congratulating him. Ginny, Sydnie, and Lynda all gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, but you really couldn't tell. Ron, Dean, and Andrew all patted him on the back.  
  
They went back to the locker room to change. After they got changed they all headed up to the Gryffindor tower to get cleaned up before the dance that night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok! Hope you liked it! Sorry. no details in the Quidditch match! Ok, please review! I know you hear that all the time! But it helps me with my story. And plus you can help me out if I make any mistakes! Like so many people have done for me! Thanks again! Love Much! ~Danniegrl~ 


End file.
